Dearly Beloved
by MoonPrincessx88
Summary: “I just want to understand” Starfire replied, stepping closer to Blackfire. “Understand? Understand what? You never understand anything! What is it that you’re too slow to get this time?”“I do not understand, sister, why we never loved each other


**Disclaimer: I hate these things, they're so pointless…I don't own the Teen Titans, I'm only saying it once lol.**

_A/N_

_Hey everyone ., Well here's my first fic. under this user name. This is something new I wrote last night. It was going to be a one shot, but now I'm thinking that I'd like to try something I've never done before. I'm going to make this a short collection of one shot's based on Starfire and her relationships with Blackfire and the rest of the Titans. I suppose I'll make each 'chapter' about Starfire and one other character. I think Starfire is a very interesting character and I want to explore the relationship she shares with the other titans. This first chapter is about Starfire and Blackfire. Chapter 2 will most likely be about Rea and Star, I love developing their friendship, and they're such opposites! Its fun :-)_

_I would love any advice or feedback, so please review if you'd like. I hope this chapter isn't to horrible ._

_Moonprincessx88_

_**Dearly Beloved ****Love Lost**_

The sky was darkening as sunset starting coming to its end. On the roof of Titans tower four teenagers faced the princess of Tamaran. She stood with a small lavender back pack slung loosely around her shoulder and a warm smile on her tan face. "I promise I will not be gone for long. I'm sure you will hardly notice my absence" She said lightly. She was, after all, a very good actress when it came to concealing how she really felt from her friends. "It's not going to be the same without you around here" the masked young man said sadly. The green changeling beside him nodded in agreement "whose gonna cheer me on when I'm playing against Cy?"

Starfire smiled and shook her head "I will be back in one week, and I will send a transmission once I arrive on Tamaran. I'm sure you will not miss me as much as you think" Starfire said reassuringly. She exchanged brief goodbyes with each of her friends before taking to the sky. Below her, back on the roof of Titans tower, her friends watched until she disappeared into the dark blanket above.

Starfire stopped and looked down at the beautiful planet that now looked so small and fragile, like a glass marble floating in the dark pool of space. _Home, _She thought, _I want to go back home_. She stared at the blue planet longingly, wishing that she could simply ignore the transmission she received the day before from Galfore. She wanted nothing more than to turn back and return to the tower, but she knew that could not be done. She had a responsibility as Princess of Tamaran to protect the well being of her people, and right now her people needed her.

_Still I hate lying to them… but it is the only way. They would not let me leave so easily if I told them I might not be returning._ Starfire felt a deep pang of guilt rip at her heart as she turned her back on the planet she called home and set course for Tamaran. She hated lying to her friends, but she could not let them risk their lives for something that was not their reasonability. If she died protecting her people, she could accept that. If a friend died protecting her people, she could not.

The trip back to Tamaran was not a short one and all she could think about was who she would have to face once she arrived. _Komand'r, why does it have to be like this between us? _The broken relationship between her and her sister was something that always lingered at the back of her mind. For every smile she shared with her friends, for every laugh and optimistic remark, there was a tear she shed in private. She did mourn the love that was lost between them, in the private moments in her room before she fell asleep, she did cry for her sister and for herself.

On Tamaran, the fact that the family she was born into had no bond, no relationship other than the formalities between King, Queen, and Princesses, was something Starfire had never questioned. To her love was something shared between her and her caretaker, and was not to be given to or received by anyone else. But then she went to Earth and discovered the beauty of love between friends and families. It was all so different from Tamaran. People spent time with others because they enjoyed their company. Bonds of all shapes, sizes, and degrees were formed between these earthlings. It was almost as if they could not survive with out forming these types of relationships with each other, as if they _needed_ each other to be happy.

That thought had made Starfire happy and an empty space inside her, a missing piece, was filled. It was then that she had decided to be the best person she could be. She recognized the opportunity to start a new life on Earth and a chance to form a bond with these four people who called themselves her friends. She decided that she would practice this thing called kindness. It felt wonderful to be able to care about other beings, to put others before yourself. It was then that the alien Koriand'r, who trusted few and loved only one, truly became Starfire.

Now it was Starfire, not Koriand'r, who longed for a peaceful relationship between her and her sister. She didn't understand why she couldn't have such a bond with her own flesh and blood. Why is it that her friends loved her more than her real family ever had? She wanted the answers to these questions, and when she reached Tamaran she planned on getting them. Komand'r had taken the throne for herself once again, and now it was Starfire's place to take it back.

Finally the white and pink planet came into view. Starfire prepared herself as best she could for what was about to happen. Fear built up inside her as she imagined what she might find. She approached the planet cautiously, watching for any enemies expecting her arrival. None came, and she supposed none would. This was between her and her sister, even Komand'r respected that truth.

The palace had never looked so dark to Starfire. She landed on the same long balcony as she and the rest of the titans had on their visit some years ago. She was met with a blast of purple energy exploding just in front of her. "You've kept me waiting sister, A queen should _never_ been kept waiting" Blackfire said smoothly, emerging from the shadows to face her sister. "I took the liberty to send a transmission to Earth, I thought your friends deserved to know that you won't be returning" She smiled at Starfire's surprised face. "They did not have to be involved in this! You knew that by contacting them with such a warning they would come to my aid!" Starfire said angrily, eyes glowing.

Blackfire shrugged "It's not fair that you made friends on Earth while I sat in jail alone. It serves them right for befriending such a worthless troq" She spat, her words full of venom. Starfire cringed at her words, the last one more painful than the rest. With that hateful word, one even more painful when said by a fellow Tamarian, a deep sadness filled her heart and the desire to fight vanished. The green energy faded from her eyes and her fists and she looked down at the ground. "What are you doing?" Blackfire asked suspiciously, eyeing her sister carefully. Starfire shook her head sadly "I am tired of fighting you. I do not want to do it anymore"

Blackfire narrowed her cold eyes "You say that now, but you had no problem fighting me before. So fight me NOW" with this Blackfire sent a blinding beam of violet energy at Starfire. The red headed princess watched it coming with sad eyes. The energy slammed into her right side and a hot wave of pain washed over her. Starfire was knocked to the ground.

Her eyelids fluttered open revealing her pain filled emerald eyes and she slowly got to her feet. The right side of her exposed stomach was bleeding horribly, and her left hand pressed against the wound as she fought to regain her balance. Blackfire looked shocked "Why didn't you defend yourself? What is this?" She screamed, sending a few sets of starbolts at her sister. Starfire winced as she allowed them to slam into her, leaving small burns. "I just want to understand" Starfire replied, stepping closer to Blackfire. "Understand? Understand what? You never understand _anything_! What is it that you're too slow to get this time?"

"I do not understand, sister, why we never loved each other. I do not understand why we continue to fight. All I want is to understand. I'll even allow you to kill me, to rule Tamaran, because I'm sure that you love it more than I ever could… I will not stand in your way, but first I need to understand" Starfire's voice held no emotion, no fear or sadness or hope. More than her words, it was this lack of emotion which shocked Blackfire to the point of lowering her glowing fists.

"What's gotten into you?" Blackfire asked her voice shaky and unsure. "Why… why aren't you fighting back, why aren't you mad?" Backfire seemed caught off guard; this was obviously not the confrontation she had been expecting. "This is an act isn't it? You're trying to trick me! but it's not going to work little sister, this time _I_ will be the winner"

Blackfire smirked, charging forward at Starfire and forcing her to the ground. She had the red head pinned down in seconds, but her sister didn't put up a fight, she didn't even struggle. "I could kill you right here" She laughed. Starfire looked up at her with strange eyes, eyes that Blackfire hated. "Don't… don't look at me like that!" She screamed, grabbing Starfire's shoulder and slamming her back into the ground. Starfire's eyes didn't change; they kept piercing into Blackfire, triggering a fear deep inside of her. "Stop it! Stop looking at me with those eyes! Don't pity me, I…I should be pitying _you_!"

Starfire kept her steady gaze, her eyes filled with sadness. She had realized something then that she never thought of before.

Blackfire narrowed her eyes and got off of her sister, backing away. "Stop it! I hate you!" She screamed as Starfire struggled to get back on her feet. "I know" Star replied softly "I think I do understand now".

Blackfire's eyes began to glaze over and tears threatened to spill over the sides. "You're really giving up on me?" She asked in disbelief. Starfire nodded "I am your sister and I love you, but now I understand that you can never return that love. I am the only family you have left, but you hate me enough to wish me dead. I hate this truth, but I will accept it."

"Love me? You call exile love?" Tears streamed down Blackfire's cheeks. "I understand sister; you are not strong enough to accept some of the blame. It is much easier for you to simply blame me. It is alright, I forgive you" Starfire said simply. Blackfire shook with a mix between rage and despair "How dare you mock me!" She screamed. "I can also understand your anger. You wanted the pride of victory over me today, but I offer you no challenge. You can kill me now, but it will mean nothing. I am tired of fighting you sister, but you need closure, so I offer it to you now. Take the throne, rule Tamaran fairly, and exile me. Will your pride be mended then?" Starfire asked coldly.

Blackfire was silent. So many conflicting emotions were tugging at her heart. Her whole composed image had been shattered by her sister's words. She felt hate, sadness, worry and something else… something for her sister that she had never felt before. She supposed it was her own twisted feeling of respect and maybe even a tinge of…love?

Starfire suddenly gasped in pain and fell to her knees. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands grasped her side. Blackfire hadn't noticed how much blood her sister was loosing. "Koriand'r…" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. She walked to where her sister was and knelt beside her. "I'm…I'm sorry" She said softly as she gently wrapped her arms around her sister. Starfire's eye's shot open in surprise at her sister's embrace. "Komand'r?" She chocked, her own emerald eyes welling up with tears. "I'm sorry... I…I was wrong" Blackfire said in a small voice, one that Starfire had never heard come from her strong sibling.

From the sky the sound of an engine could be heard. Both girls looked up to the sky as a ship came down, the bright lights attached to the front shone down on the sisters. Starfire stood up on shaky legs, looking up at her friends. She smiled as Blackfire stood up beside her. "What happens now?" Blackfire asked, quickly whipping her tear stained cheeks with her hand. "I want to go home" Starfire said softly. "I am sure you can take care of things here on your own". Blackfire nodded "Thank you…Koriand'r, for getting through to me…" Blackfire said sincerely. Starfire smiled "What are sisters for?"

_I know Blackfire was a little OC towards the end, but I was thinking about how she might react to Star's refusal to fight and I think it would confuse her more than anything. I also don't think Starfire could ever get through to her by pleading with her or fighting her, so I thought that giving up on her might open Blackfire's eyes. I'm still not sure how I feel about this chapter, it definitely could have been better in my opinion I just can't put my finger on how to improve it. So if anyone has any advice it would be appreciated. Thanks to those who took the time to read this :-)_


End file.
